


it's about flowers

by cbninetyseven



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mommy Kink, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safewords, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, donghyuck in lingerie, they hold hands a lot uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbninetyseven/pseuds/cbninetyseven
Summary: mark wants to know what being with a boy is like. donghyuck is more than willing to show him.; title (kinda) from bloom by troye sivan





	it's about flowers

**Author's Note:**

> basically i remembered the teaser for the bloom mv and wanted to write a thing based on it. also dom hyuck is unappreciated. please don't come for me sdhdsh

the room is quiet. donghyuck watches as mark’s eyes flit around it. he doesn’t know why he let mark drag him out to a motel room, mark never even told him why he wanted to drag him out here in the first place. but in the pink and blue light that washes the room and the car and street lights reflected in mark’s glasses, donghyuck lets himself notice things. 

 

how mark’s hair looks so soft, donghyuck wants nothing more than to run his fingers through it, maybe pull on it. the half-smile that rests on mark’s lips, the way he looks like he’s taking in every single detail of the world around him. how much his arms have filled out in the last few years and how his moony eyes look like they hold gardens of every kind of flower you could think of.

 

donghyuck has flowers too, a new one blooms with every new experience. his favourite is the one from when he had his first kiss, all those years ago in renjun’s bedroom closet. but donghyuck wants enough flowers to fill a greenhouse, maybe even two. mark isn’t like donghyuck, he doesn’t perpetually crave something new. he’d be happy with a small garden in his backyard.

 

donghyuck likes that about mark. he always has. he wishes that his favourite flower wasn’t the one that made him want more and more. that it wasn’t the one that made donghyuck fall down the rabbit hole that led to him forgetting how to say words whenever mark talks to him and imagining him doing all kinds of things to mark whenever he has a spare half an hour or so. 

 

and so they sit next to each other on a queen-sized bed. the mattress squeaks a little whenever donghyuck adjusts his sitting position or when mark starts tapping his foot. the quiet between them hangs there in the air, like both of them are waiting for the other to say something so they don’t have to say it themselves. their friendship had been like this since even before renjun’s bedroom closet. not that donghyuck had ever minded too much, he knew that mark was content with them being best friends and that was enough for him. some nights it frustrated him, but most nights it comforted him. 

 

but the contentedness breaks. donghyuck isn’t sure in what way, but a new rosebud sprouts when mark finally speaks up. 

 

“i, uh, i didn’t tell you why i asked you to come out here with me, did i?” mark fumbles with his fingers and his words. donghyuck shakes his head and mark turns his eyes to the carpet, still keeping his attention on donghyuck. 

 

he always liked that about mark too.

 

“so i’ve, um, never really done anything with anyone. like, anything  _ proper _ , i mean. and  _ almost  _ everything i have done has been with girls and so i kinda wanna know what being with a boy is like,” mark says, his voice is hushed and awkward but donghyuck still hears him, loud and clear. “so what i’m getting at is, uh…” mark trails off. he turns his eyes to the ceiling and exhales deeply. “hyuck, i want you to fuck me,” he says. his voice is stronger now, feigning confidence. mark always did that, that was the only way he was ever able to ask for things. “y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to, obviously. we can leave, or i can leave, or you can-” mark rambles before donghyuck cradles mark’s face in his hand.

 

“look at me, baby,” donghyuck says, his voice soft but laced with bite. giddiness bubbles inside him, rising in his stomach when mark’s cheeks flush a deep pink as he nods. “say please, markie.”

 

mark’s eyes widen, but he nods. 

 

“please, hyuck. please please please fuck me. i’ll be so good.” mark is quiet, shy even. donghyuck thinks he’s adorable. 

 

“good boy, baby. so obedient, aren’t you?”

 

mark blushes a deeper shade of rose. “mhm. i’ll be so good and obedient for you. please fuck me…” mark whimpers and donghyuck shifts so he’s closer to mark. their faces are barely an inch apart, donghyuck’s other hand finds its way into mark’s hair, nodding.

 

“please tell me if you’re uncomfy with anything i do, baby. pick a safeword,” donghyuck says.

 

“um… blue!” mark replies.

 

“good boy,” donghyuck says, smiling softly.

 

his eyes flit to mark’s lips, half open, pink and almost glossy. 

 

“can i kiss you, baby?” donghyuck asks, carding through mark’s hair gently. mark whimpers softly, avoiding donghyuck’s eyes.

 

“please.”

 

donghyuck leans in closer, pressing his lips to mark’s and gripping his hair. the image of renjun’s bedroom light seeping through the closet door and creating stripes on mark’s face flashes through donghyuck’s mind. he pushes it down, focusing on how mark tastes like mint and how mark is hungrily moving and pushing his lips against donghyuck’s. 

 

it’s cute, the way mark presses his body against donghyuck, melting under the younger’s every touch. donghyuck pulls mark into his lap and he can feel how hard mark already is. he softly bucks his hips, rutting against donghyuck’s thigh ever so slightly, but donghyuck notices. he smirks into the kiss, pulling mark away by his hair. mark whimpers, his bottom lip jutting out, red and shiny with drool.

 

“aw, so desperate already, huh? your cock is so hard, baby. i’ve barely done anything,” donghyuck coos, softly palming mark through his jeans. he’s going so slow that it hurts, making mark rut against him more, needy, strained whimpers escaping mark’s kiss-swollen lips. 

 

“p-please,” mark whines, “markie’s so desperate.” 

 

donghyuck tuts, petting mark’s hair. “i know, baby boy. it’s so cute how needy you are, so precious. do you want me to touch you, baby?” donghyuck asks. mark nods, whimpering quietly. 

 

“use your words, or is markie too much of a dumb baby?” donghyuck smirks, remembering a half-drunk midnight conversation between them from a few months ago (donghyuck doesn’t remember how they got onto the topic of mark’s degradation kink, but he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since).

 

“‘m sorry, hyuckie. wanna be touched. markie’s gonna be a good boy,” mark whines. donghyuck coos at him, his hands slipping under mark’s shirt and rubbing his chest. 

 

“what do you say, baby boy?” donghyuck says, flicking mark’s nipples with his thumbs, making mark arch his back with a low moan.

 

“ _ fuck- _ ” mark whines and donghyuck flicks them again, rolling them between his fingers and thumbs. “thank you, thank you,  _ thank you _ .”

 

“good boy, so polite,” donghyuck says.

 

he starts to kiss mark’s neck, softly at first. he kisses gently down mark’s throat to his collarbone before biting down, sucking on the skin. mark whines, squirming under donghyuck’s touch. donghyuck flicks his nipples again, smirking into mark’s neck when mark grips onto his back. 

 

“aw, so sensitive, aren’t you?” donghyuck coos, palming mark’s cock again. “so hard too, so pathetic, huh?” mark whines, pouting a little.

 

“markie’s so dumb and sensitive, hyuckie’s making markie so needy,” mark says, whimpering softly. 

 

donghyuck smirks, his hands wandering to mark’s ass, squeezing it.

 

“good boy. take off your shirt and jeans for me, baby,” donghyuck says. 

 

“but that means markie has to get off hyuckie’s lap,” mark pouts. “i’m comfy here.”

 

“aw, you’ll get to be in hyuckie’s lap again soon, baby. but only if you’re a good boy and strip for  _ mommy _ ,” donghyuck says, raising an eyebrow when mark whines. donghyuck has always listened to mark, hanging onto every word he says.  _ especially  _ when mark told him about his mommy kink.

 

“yes, mommy. markie’s gonna be good,” he says, getting up and pulling off his shirt, casting it to the floor. then he unbuckles his belt and throws his jeans off. mark is  _ very, very hard _ . donghyuck licks his lips.

 

“on your knees, baby. mommy’s gonna make you feel so, so good,” donghyuck says. mark does as he’s told, looking up at donghyuck with wide eyes and pouty lips. 

 

he looks so pretty, he’s  _ always _ been pretty, painfully so. donghyuck’s heart always broke when mark would make out with girls at the parties that he was dragged to, knowing that mark would never be his. but here he is,  _ kneeling _ for him, looking at him like he’s the only other person in the world. he can’t get enough of this feeling. 

 

donghyuck pets mark’s hair, looking down at him with soft eyes. mark’s eyes are trained on him, he whimpers quietly. 

 

“what does markie want? you’ve been so good for mommy, baby,” donghyuck says. mark’s eyes widen, turning to donghyuck’s shorts. donghyuck blushes a little. 

 

“wanna suck mommy’s cock. markie’s such a cockslut, mommy. would suck mommy off so good,” mark whines, his voice is soft but desperate. donghyuck grips mark’s hair, eliciting a whimper from the older. 

 

“aw, you’d look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, baby. such a cute little cockslut for mommy,” donghyuck says, tugging on mark’s soft hair. mark nods. 

 

“can markie suck mommy’s cock? please?” 

 

donghyuck can hear the desperation in his voice and see it in his eyes. 

 

“you can, baby. you’re gonna strip mommy yourself, though. can markie do that for me?” 

 

mark nods quickly, unbuttoning donghyuck’s shorts and pulling them down so they pool around his ankles, revealing donghyuck’s pretty lace panties. mark nudges his cock with his face, kissing it through the red lace. donghyuck whines, tightening his grip on mark’s hair. mark giggles, fucking  _ giggles _ , and pulls donghyuck’s panties down to his mid-thighs. and then he stops, his eyes fixated on donghyuck’s cock but doing nothing. donghyuck frowns and cards through mark’s hair, tilting his head up to look at him with his free hand. 

 

“we don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to, baby,” donghyuck says. mark shakes his head, his eyes widening. 

 

“nononono, it’s okay. mommy’s cock is just really pretty,” mark says. donghyuck feels his face heat up. 

 

mark tentatively starts kissing the head of donghyuck’s cock, working his way down his length. he licks a stripe down his cock, tonguing at it curiously. donghyuck tilts his head back, whining softly. 

 

“good boy, baby. you’re doing so well for mommy,” donghyuck says, petting mark’s hair. mark grins, nodding before suckling at the cockhead. 

 

mark starts to take more of donghyuck in his mouth, little by little, his doe eyes looking up at hyuck through his eyelashes. donghyuck cups mark’s face in his hand, whispering praises to him between breathy whines and whimpers. mark slowly bobs his head up and down, gripping onto donghyuck’s thigh with one hand and fisting at the base of donghyuck’s cock with the other. 

 

“ _ fuck, baby _ ,” donghyuck moans, “you’re so good for mommy. making mommy feel so good.” mark whimpers, sending vibrations down hyuck’s cock and  _ oh my god _ . 

 

mark takes more of donghyuck into his mouth, going down further and further until donghyuck’s cock hits the back of his throat, making him gag. donghyuck goes to stop him and ask him if he’s okay, but mark keeps going, doing  _ that _ again and again. donghyuck can’t stop whining, mark’s mouth, while inexperienced and kind of sloppy, feels so,  _ so _ good around him.

 

“aw, such a pretty cockslut, gagging on mommy’s cock like that. so cute,” donghyuck says, tugging on mark’s hair, taking him off his cock and pulling his panties back up. “your pretty mouth felt so good around mommy’s cock, baby boy. but mommy wants to ruin you, sweetheart,” he says, his voice sickly sweet, making mark whine.

 

“please, mommy. markie wanna be ruined,” he says, he’s louder now, whimpering softly. mark avoids donghyuck’s eyes, biting his lower lip and fumbling with his fingers. donghyuck smiles at him, lifting his chin up with his index finger. 

 

“off your knees, baby. get on the bed.”

  
  
  


donghyuck remembers when mark was this gangly kid with thick glasses and obnoxiously bright braces. he’s still awkward and sheepish, he never really learned what to do with his limbs, and he stumbles over his words as well as his shoes. he never seems to know what to do with his hands either, he’s always twiddling his thumbs or flicking his middle finger against his thumb. even now, as tears shine in his eyes and he begs donghyuck for more, his hands are awkward and out of place. donghyuck hesitantly intertwines their fingers as he sucks more dark bruises into mark’s supple thighs, earning a breathy whine. donghyuck smirks, biting down on a new, higher patch of skin. mark’s boxers are on the ground now, as is donghyuck’s shirt. he’s still wearing his panties, he can see himself in the mirror near the bed. it’s exhilarating, watching himself suck and bite beautiful hickeys into his best friend’s thighs, and looking so pretty while doing it.

 

“m-mommy, please fuck me,” mark whines. donghyuck ignores him, blissfully biting down on a particularly sensitive bruise. “markie wants mommy’s cock, please, please,  _ please _ , mommy. markie’s gonna be so so so good,” he cries. donghyuck looks up at him to see tears forming in his eyes, a few escaping and falling down his cheeks.

 

“aw, markie’s so desperate, huh? such a dumb whore, wanting mommy’s cock  _ that _ badly,” donghyuck says, sitting up on his knees to admire mark. he’s already panting and crying, his neck, chest, stomach and thighs  _ covered _ in bruises and bitemarks. he’s still holding mark’s hand, mark’s grip is tight and secure, sending shivers down donghyuck’s spine and he almost giggles.

 

mark just nods, too blissed out to even say anything. donghyuck just coos at him, leaning forward and letting his index finger trail down mark’s chest, making mark wince and arch his back. mark tilts his head back too, letting donghyuck admire his handiwork from earlier. his stomach sinks when he thinks about mark covering them up the next day, but he pushes it down as best he can. he leans closer to mark’s face, their lips just inches apart. mark whimpers a quiet  _ “please”  _ and donghyuck smirks, closing the gap between them. he slips his tongue into mark’s mouth, experimentally sucking on mark’s tongue, making the older boy moan into the kiss in response. donghyuck tugs on mark’s lip with his teeth, exploring mark’s mouth with his tongue as he starts to straddle him, his clothed ass grinding on mark’s naked cock softly. donghyuck whines, pulling mark’s hair,  _ hard _ . 

 

“does this feel good, baby? mommy grinding on your pretty cock?” donghyuck asks. mark nods, throwing his head back with a whine. “aw, is this enough for my baby boy? is markie that sensitive?” donghyuck coos, laughing at him.

 

mark shakes his head. “want mommy’s cock in me, want it so bad,” mark moans, making the younger’s cock twitch. “lube is in my jeans, mommy. please, please,  _ please, _ ” he adds and donghyuck nods, getting up to grab the lube mark brought with him. 

 

mark whimpers a few  _ thank you _ ’s as donghyuck spreads his legs again and settles between them. he admires mark, his strong arms and legs, he could easily pick donghyuck up and pin him to the wall if he wanted to. but he doesn’t want to, he’s putty in donghyuck’s hands. 

 

donghyuck starts to coat his fingers in the lube, making sure he warms it up for mark. the older boy looks up at him with wide, curious eyes, filled with desire and intrigue.

 

“mommy wants you to use your safeword as soon as you feel uncomfortable with anything, baby boy. remind mommy of what it is,” donghyuck says.

 

“it’s blue, mommy! markie’ll use it if he needs to, promise!” mark replies. donghyuck smiles and kisses his forehead.

 

“good boy, markie. mommy doesn’t wanna hurt his baby boy,” donghyuck says. mark just smiles, arching his back a little so donghyuck has easier access to his hole. 

 

donghyuck spreads his cheeks a little with one hand, slowly pushing one finger into him with the other. mark immediately sucks in a breath, moaning loudly. mewling, almost. donghyuck stops, looking up at mark. 

 

“ _ more, _ ” mark moans, low and breathy. “please, mommy.”

 

donghyuck nods, pushing a second finger into mark, making mark’s breath hitch. then he adds a third. mark lets out a soft, low moan, starting to grind against donghyuck’s fingers. donghyuck holds him down by his hips.

 

“good boys are nice and patient, baby. you’re not being very patient, are you?” donghyuck asks, smirking.

 

mark shakes his head. “n-no, mommy. markie’s sorry for being a d-dumb whore.” mark winces as donghyuck starts to softly and slowly fuck his fingers into him, kissing mark’s cock and thighs as he does so. “f-fuck,  _ ah, _ thank you, mommy,” mark whimpers, reaching for donghyuck’s free hand. donghyuck intertwines their fingers again, rubbing his thumb on the back of mark’s hand in gentle circles. 

 

donghyuck picks up his pace a bit, starting to scissor mark’s hole open with his fingers, making sure he’s nice and stretched out. he finds mark’s prostate, hitting it over and over again, making mark start to sob and whine and grip onto donghyuck’s hand harder. donghyuck laughs at him, stopping once mark is stretched out enough.

 

“aw, your dumb cock is so red, baby,” donghyuck says, sitting up on his knees. “so pretty,” he says in a hushed tone, earning a whimper and a pout from mark.

 

“‘m so pathetic, mommy. need mommy’s cock to fill me up,” mark moans, making donghyuck’s cock start to throb.

 

“really now, baby boy?  _ need  _ it?” mark nods. “beg for it, sweetheart. tell mommy how bad you want his cock,” donghyuck says.

 

“b-but, mommy-” mark starts to whine before donghyuck pins mark’s hands above his head and straddles him again, his ass pressing down  _ hard _ on mark’s very red cock.

 

“do as you’re told, baby. you wanna be a good boy, don’t you?” donghyuck asks him.

 

“please, mommy. markie needs to be fucked, markie wants mommy to make him cry and be filled with his cock. please, please,  _ please _ . i’ll be such a good boy for mommy, do everything mommy says when he says it. markie’s gonna be mommy’s good boy,” he whines.

 

donghyuck loosens his grip on mark’s wrists.  _ mommy’s _ good boy.  _ his _ . he shakes himself out of it, letting go of mark’s wrists entirely. he settles between mark’s thighs, pulling his underwear off and throwing it onto one of the bedside tables. 

 

“good boy, markie,” he says, lubing up his cock, slowly. “so good for me. and good boys get what they want, don’t they?” mark nods, his eyes lighting up. 

 

donghyuck starts to push his cock into mark’s ass, watching mark’s eyes roll back and his head fall back against the pillow. donghyuck lets out low, breathy whines. mark’s ass is so tight and feels so good around his cock. he’s so cute too, squirming and moaning, tears spilling down his cheeks. donghyuck leans forward once his cock is fully inside, taking mark’s hand in his and kissing his forehead gently.

 

“is this okay, baby? mommy doesn’t want to hurt you,” donghyuck asks.

 

“mhm! mommy’s cock feels so good, markie feels so full,” mark replies. donghyuck nods, starting to fuck into him slowly. 

 

mark whimpers out soft  _ thank you _ ’s, gripping donghyuck’s hand tighter than ever. donghyuck starts to pick up the pace, filling the room with echos of moans and skin slapping against skin. donghyuck kisses mark, messy and with tongues and teeth clashing together haphazardly, but neither of them mind.

 

“ _ fuck, mommy _ ,” mark moans into donghyuck’s mouth, making donghyuck whine in return. 

 

there’s drool everywhere between them, especially when donghyuck fucks mark faster, harder, hitting his sensitive prostate again and again until mark is sobbing and can’t say anything anymore. he’s completely blissed out, his legs falling apart over the sides of the bed. donghyuck pulls his cock out of him completely before thrusting back into him. mark feels so warm and tight around him, his free hand claws at donghyuck’s back, undoubtedly leaving scratches there. his head is spinning and he can only mutter out whiny praises. he tells mark how good he feels, how pretty he is. and mark just whimpers curses and donghyuck’s name, low moans of  _ mommy _ and choked sobs.

 

“ _ fuck _ , mommy. i-i love you,” mark moans out, making donghyuck’s eyes widen for a moment before rolling back as he feels himself getting closer to his orgasm, chasing after it and fucking mark faster.

 

“i love you too, baby,” donghyuck whines before spitting into his palm and jerking mark off. 

 

mark is practically screaming in pleasure, donghyuck can’t even think about the other people in the motel when mark looks so pretty like this, crying for him. 

 

“c-can i cum, mommy? markie’s been so good,” mark cries. donghyuck nods.

 

“go ahead, baby, you’ve done so well for mommy,” donghyuck replies, fisting mark’s cock faster until mark cums all over donghyuck’s hand and his own stomach. 

 

donghyuck pulls his cock out of mark, jerking himself off until he releases all over mark’s chest and stomach. they both pant heavily, donghyuck petting mark’s hair and kissing his neck.

 

“good boy, mark. you’re so good,” donghyuck says, making mark grin. donghyuck smiles back at him, both of them starting to giggle before reconnecting their lips. “let’s get you cleaned up, baby.” mark looks down at his chest, seeming to only now realise how much of a mess he is. he nods, making grabby hands at donghyuck, who smiles and lifts him up. he helps mark walk to the bathroom, holding him close.

  
  


donghyuck sits mark on the bathroom counter, running the bath and waiting for it to fill up. the air between them is quiet as donghyuck starts to clean the cum off of mark’s chest and stomach. he looks at the bruises that are all over mark’s neck, chest and legs. mark looks at them too.

 

“i, uh, i’m sorry for blurting out that  _ thing _ earlier,” mark finally says, snapping donghyuck out of whatever daze he was in. “i saw your eyes widen when i said it. i’m sorry for making you feel awkward or whatever. heat of the moment, i guess,” mark adds. donghyuck’s heart drops.

 

“oh, okay. it’s okay if you, like, didn’t mean it or whatever. you didn’t make me feel awkward at all,” donghyuck replies. mark shakes his head, taking donghyuck’s hand in his again and pressing his lips to donghyuck’s softly, sucking on donghyuck’s bottom lip briefly before pulling away.

 

“i, um, meant it, hyuck. i really,  _ really _ meant it,” mark says. donghyuck’s face burns and his jaw drops open a little, taking a short step backwards before kissing mark again.

 

“that’s good then, because i meant it too,” donghyuck replies once they break apart. 

 

he turns off the tap, picking mark up off the bench and into the bathtub. he settles in behind him, leaving soft kisses on the back of mark’s neck and shoulders.

  
  


when they drive home the next day, donghyuck’s thumb tracing circles on his new boyfriend’s inner thigh, a new flower has bloomed in donghyuck’s garden. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending kinda sucks because it's 1am but i did my best uwu


End file.
